Ichigo Is Like The Rain
by ShadowWolf19
Summary: 'Ichigo is like the rain, hard and stinging' Ishida confesses to Ichigo but the Shinigami lashes out with words and makes a heartbroken Quincy run off into the forest just as it begins to pour rain, Ishida too hurt to take some things into consideration which ends up with Hollows showing up and mistakes to be made. some swears and awesome Quincy moments so rated T to be safe :3


Gentle as Rain: Fanfic

+IchigoxIshida+

* * *

"Ichigo was like the rain, hard and stinging.."

The cold water ran down his slim body, chilling him to the bone as it soaked through obsidian hair and pelted through his clothes, making his skin sting. Yet he didn't move, didn't even shiver as the water cleansed him of his guilt and pain. His arms wrapped around himself to keep the broken pieces of himself together as he took a shaky breath, his throat constricted as well as his heart. He wouldn't cry, wouldn't give Kurosaki the satisfaction; his pride wouldn't permit it.

Of course what exactly had the Quincy expected, a kiss and declaration of love?

Ha, how naive, childish….how unlike Ishida….what had Ichigo done to him? Suddenly a strangled sob tore from his lips, breaking his resolve and sending him to his knees as salty tears melded with the rain that streamed down his porcelain face.

His memory flashed, skipping back to the disgusted look on Kurosaki's face as he poured his heart out to the Shinigami on the advice of a supportive Orihime.

_"Do I look like a fag?! God, Ishida you fucking freak!" _

Ichigo had yelled, a surprisingly silent Rukia holding him back as the orange haired Shinigami stepped forward with a cocked fist. Ishida had taken one step back, then another and another before turning around with wide tear filled eyes and running out of the park, tripping over his own feet as he ran and ignored the sudden calls of his name from behind him. He'd managed to make it down by the forest when it had started to rain, leaning against a tree as he fought to control his emotions and breathing again as the words echoed in his head again.

_"Fucking freak!"_

_"Do I look like a fag?!"_

_"-Freak!"_

_"-Fag!"_

Shutting his eyes tightly he willed the voice away and felt the sharp pang of heartache yet again as he stayed in the rain, soaked to the bone as his skin was pelted and tears gathered against his will.

Which now brought the Quincy to where he was now, weeping away his pain as his heart ached. He knew it was a gamble to fall in love with the brash Shinigami but he couldn't help it, the boy had soon became his best friend and his feelings had grown. He looked up at the roiling slate sky with miserable azure eyes, wondering why.

Why him of all people? Why didn't Ichigo think the same of him, had he done something wrong?

Why did he have to feel like this? The young Quincy buried his face in shaking pale hands and let the tears fall silently, his voice strained enough as it was.

Suddenly he heard a voice, its tone teasing and mischievous.

"What have we here? Such high Reiatsu in such a broken boy."

The voice purred as it came closer. Ishida's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't masked his spiritual pressure, no wonder a Hollow had found him. He turned around swiftly. Quincy bow already in place with an arrow nocked as he eyed the ugly Hollow before him, staring at the milky white mask with contempt. Before the creature could say anything more he sent the arrow flying, blue condensed spiritual energy exploding in the center of its head. The Hollow let loose a snarl and slithered forward with claws outstretched, the black scales glinting as another arrow collided with its face. It roared and slashed at the air where Ishida had stood, the Quincy having already jumped and was shooting again as he gracefully fell back to the ground, landing on his feet and relentlessly firing arrow after arrow until the Hollow collapsed and dissipated.

Again there was the rain, drowning the world out as Ishida sat, ironically reminding him of the Shinigami. He shifted uncomfortably, pain flaring as he did and causing him to touch his hip gingerly. Crimson liquid sat on his slender fingers when he took them away from his wound, the blood a startling color against his pale skin and the gloomy backdrop. A rustle behind him had him up and ready with his bow again, eyeing the shrubbery before something stepped out of the shadows, causing the Quincy's sapphire eyes to widen and his arm to lower, the bow disappearing.

"K-Kurosaki?"

He asked incredulously as he stepped closer, following the Shinigami as he melded into the darkness again. He was in a daze, following the flashes of orange as they led him to a clearing. He didn't even hear his name being called before it was too late.

"Ishida!"

The Quincy turned around at the sound of his name, meeting Ichigo's eyes before pain lanced through him and had his eyes widened, his mouth open in a gasp. He kept looking at Ichigo though, a shaky arm reaching out to the running Shinigami as he mouthed the other male's name.

'Ichigo...'

And then suddenly he was falling, warmth flowing from his stomach and warming his chilled skin as he tumbled to the earth, an enraged Ichigo the last thing he saw before darkness took him far away.

"-yuu?"

The Quincy grumbled at the voice and found himself almost immediately grabbing at the beautiful darkness that he'd been roused from. That was until he remembered Ichigo running to him in the rain as the dark took over, snapping awake and jolting up into a sitting position. However he immediately regretted it as pain ignited in his stomach and causing him to clutch his midsection as a grunt escaped his lips. Suddenly there were warm hands on his shoulder, supporting him as he slouched over and groaned in pain.

"Uryuu!"

Cerulean eyes widened at his name being called, that voice….

He slowly turned his head and felt his blood run cold, it was just as he thought.

"Ichigo.."

The raven haired boy muttered, his voice distant.

"Oh God Uryuu, you scared the living shit out of me!"

The Shinigami laughed, his voice making Ishida feel warm inside.

Then he remembered why. Why that had all happened. Why he'd been almost killed. He remembered what Ichigo had said, how much it had hurt.

Tears welled up in sapphire eyes as he clutched the white linen that was concealing his body from him and jerked away from Ichigo's hands, jaw clenched against the pain.

"Uryuu?"

He threw off the white blanket that covered him and stood, losing his balance and falling into something solid and...warm.

A blush crept onto his face as he breathed in Ichigo's scent before harshly pushing him away and leaning on the wall with a wince, the pain unbearable.

"Don't touch me!"

Ishida shouted, glaring at the Shinigami and catching hurt flash onto the his face before his eyebrows drew together and he stepped closer. Ishida tried to back up, forgetting he was already against a wall, with shut eyes and outstretched hands meant to keep the other boy at bay. A sudden calloused warmth wrapped around his hands and lowered them, causing azure eyes to snap open and a small blush to settle on his face.

"I-Ichigo get away!" He cried, trying to wrench his hands from the other's grasp, but to no avail. A small smile formed on the Shinigami's lips as he drew even closer, hands still holding Ishida's placed on either side of the Quincy. Suddenly the Quincy noticed he'd been calling the Shinigami by his first name and had been called by his first name as well, causing his blush to darken.

"W-what the fuck do you think you're doing Kurosaki?!"

He shouted again, fighting against an iron grip with widening eyes. Ichigo was getting awfully close…

"Something I need to do."

The Shinigami said lowly with a deep chuckle that made Ishida's heart pound. Warm brown found cold blue and the look in Ichigo's eyes had the Quincy paralyzed, powerless as he melted. A single chaste kiss was placed on his lips, taking him by surprise and leaving him speechless. Ichigo pulled away with a nervous chuckle, letting go of the Quincy but not moving from where he stood. A sigh passed through the Shinigami's (warm) lips as he ran a hand through orange hair.

"I...I didn't mean to say what I did….I was just surprised and Rukia was right there and I….I'm sorry, Uryuu I'm such an idiot! It took you bleeding out on the ground for me to notice how much I cared for you and-"

Ishida's eyes widened as tears welled up and he felt his heart pump faster and a blush dust his cheeks. He then smirked and let a small chuckle escape him as he tilted his head back slightly and kissed the Shinigami, throwing his arms around the other's neck.

"You talk too much."

He said after they'd broken apart, a smile on his lips as his heart fluttered. Ichigo smiled back and chuckled, wrapping his strong warm arms around Ishida's slim waist. Heat seeped into the Quincy, taking away the pain and making the raven haired boy smile as he buried his head into Ichigo's chest, a couple tears slipping from his eyes.

"Uryuu? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Ichigo asked, tilting the Quincy's face up and frowning at the tears. This made the teen laugh and smile around the tears, holding the Shinigami tighter and breathing in his comforting scent.

"No, nothing's wrong at all. Quite the opposite actually."

The rain had stopped pouring outside and instead was a soft quiet drizzle, bringing another smile to the Quincy's lips as it reminded him of Ichigo.

"Gentle and warm.."

"Hm? Uryuu why're you smiling like that?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Ichigo was like the rain, gentle and warm"

~FIN~


End file.
